I'm Sorry,Onii-chan
by ayakashistories
Summary: Since Rikuo's arrival in Toono, Yukari had been acting extremely strange. The zashiki warashi seems to hate Rikuo very much. And it is up to Rikuo to find out why, and to heal all wounds inside Yukari's heart. NO ROMANCE. NOT EVEN HINTS.
1. The First Meeting

**The Hidden Village of Toono, 8.30 a.m.**

**The Training Arena**

Rikuo, who had found himself awaken in the village of Toono just a few moments ago, was standing in front of some Toono youkai. Every youkai there was introducing themselves to the Nura clan's third heir.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Awashima the Amanojaku. Itaku couldn't stop blabbering about being in charge of your training, you know.", Awashima said. He was in his male form.

"Shut up!", Itaku replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Dohiko, a futacchi. Feel free to ask me anything you don't understand around here.", Dohiko said to Rikuo.

"I'm Reira, the yuki-onna. And the little one here is Yukari, the zashiki warashi.", Reira continued.

Rikuo tilted his head and spotted Reira and Yukari. Reira gave him a warm, welcoming smile. Rikuo awkwardly smiled back at her. But when he moved his gaze towards Yukari, he could sense a murderous aura around the zashiki warashi. She was showing a frightening face, enough to scare the hell out of people. Rikuo couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Rikuo? What's wrong?", Reira asked, breaking the tense.

"Oh, um …nothing. I guess I spaced out a little – I'm fine, really…", Rikuo replied to her. He got a feeling that Yukari didn't like him very much.

"Well then, now that we have introduced ourselves, let's get back to work. Rikuo, come with me. I'll bring you to the Namahage brothers. They know what to do with you.", Itaku suddenly said.

"Okayy, see you guys later! Gotta do my daily chores for now. See you later, newcomer!", Awashima said as he walked into the forest behind the arena. Dohiko the futacchi followed him afterwards.

"We'll take our leave as well. See you later, Itaku, Rikuo. Come, Yukari.", Reira said as she left the arena together with Yukari.

"Sure. See you guys around.", Rikuo replied.

As Reira and Yukari walked, Rikuo felt the uneasy feeling once again. He looked at Yukari and was surprised when he realized that Yukari was giving him a glare of horror as she left the arena along with Reira.

"Rikuo, what are you doing? We're leaving!", Itaku said in an impatience tone.

"I'm coming!", Rikuo replied. He then left the arena, together with Itaku. As he ran through the forest, he couldn't stop thinking about Yukari. He needed to know why Yukari gave him such a hateful glare earlier…

* * *

Rikuo was squatting beside the river, with a piece of cloth in his hands, and a pile of more clothes beside him.

_Doing the laundry, such a troublesome job… I wonder how Tsurara always makes it look so easy to do..._ Rikuo thought as he washed the cloth in the river.

Itaku, who had brought Rikuo to the Namahage brothers, left just moments ago. The Namahage had given Rikuo a big basket full of clothes to wash in the river. The amount clothes were so crazy that his hands started to hurt from washing them for hours.

When he was soaking the clothes into the river, he spotted several lilies floating on the water. However, those flowers suddenly disappeared when he tried to pick them.

"Hmm, that's strange. I wonder if it was just my imagination…?", Rikuo said to himself, wondering where the flowers had gone.

Then, he heard somebody giggled behind a rock.

"Who is it? Show yourself!", Rikuo said, looking around his surroundings.

He heard a few steps coming out from behind the same stone. He was surprised when he saw the person coming out from behind the stone,

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

But Yukari didn't say anything. She stared at Rikuo for a moment, then turned her body and ran away.

"H-Hey! Wait! I won't hurt you!", Rikuo yelled. But the zashiki warashi had disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"I wonder what was that about…", Rikuo said when he thought about Yukari's actions earlier that day.

At that time, Rikuo was relaxing in a hot spring underneath the waterfall, which he had known about from Amezo. He felt like he was going to die from fatigue after finishing all those chores, so he decided to go there and enjoy his rest.

A few minutes later, Rikuo got up and left the hot spring. He got dressed and went back to his bed. But as he was trying to sleep, suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and was shocked when he found Yukari was sitting on top of him.

"Poor you, onii-chan.", Yukari suddenly said. She stared deep into Rikuo's eyes, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Eh?"

"Because…you are going to DIE.", Yukari continued. She gave a pressure on the last word, which was noticed by Rikuo.

"What do you mean…?", Rikuo asked in surprise.

But Yukari didn't answer his question. She then got up and walked away from Rikuo.

"Because onii-chan is so mean…that's why he is going to die…", Yukari said as she left Rikuo, who was confused by her actions.

* * *

The next day, Rikuo caught a cold.

It was strange, since he was in his youkai form all the time since his arrival at Toono. A youkai catching a cold was a phenomenon that was never heard of before. And Rikuo was totally embarrassed by that fact.

"How come a youkai could catch a cold? You're such a lame, Rikuo!", Awashima said when he visited Rikuo. He and Dohiko had brought some fruits for Rikuo to eat.

"Well, sorry for that. I never plan on catching a cold. The cold is the one who catches me.", Rikuo replied in sarcasm.

"Hey, don't take it seriously, dude. I was just joking."

"And your joke wasn't funny AT ALL."

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up.", Awashima admitted his defeat.

"By the way," Rikuo said, "What's up with Yukari?"

"Yukari? What's wrong with her? She seems fine to me.", Dohiko replied.

"Last night, Yukari paid me a visit."

"Eh?", Awashima lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She literally _sits on my chest_. I almost die of heart attack when I saw her last night.", answered Rikuo.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She said, _'Poor you, onii-chan.'_. And when I asked why, she simply said, '_Because you're going to die.' _Oh yeah, she also said something like _'Because onii-chan is so mean…that's why he is going to die…'_. I wonder what's wrong with her."

Suddenly, both Awashima and Dohiko tensed up.

"You sure that's what she said to you?", Awashima asked Rikuo with a serious face.

"A hundred percent."

"I'll go talk to Reira about this. You coming, Dohiko?"

"Nah, I will accompany Rikuo for a while here. I've got nothing to do anyway.", Dohiko answered.

"Fine then. See you guys around. And Rikuo – "

"What is it?"

"…watch your mouth from now on. Yukari could be very dangerous, you know.", Awashima gave Rikuo a warning.

"Dangerous?", Rikuo asked in confusion.

"Yep. Try not to get killed, okay?", Awashima said as he waved his hands and left the place.

"O-Oi! Wait! What was that about?!"

"Don't mind it. Just enjoy your rest. Dohiko, I'll leave him to you.", Awashima replied before he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Geez, I wonder what's up with him. Suddenly being so mysterious like that. Right, Dohiko?", Rikuo said when Awashima left them.

"Eh? Yeah, probably…", Dohiko answered awkwardly.

"Probably? You know something about this, don't you? Tell me everything you know, Dohiko!", Rikuo said to Dohiko.

"I'll tell you…but you must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never, ever, try to talk to Yukari about this. She gets really sensitive when it comes to this.", Dohiko answered with a serious expression.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Just spit it out."

"Take a look at this.", Dohiko said as he pulled out a photo from his sleeve. Rikuo could see some familiar faces in that picture, such as Itaku, Awashima, Reira and Dohiko.

"This picture was taken 3 years ago. See that guy over there? He was called Shinji. He was a fellow Toono youkai... and someone Yukari considered like her own brother."

* * *

**So, how is it? Is the first chapter good enough for you? I bet this is the first time Yukari being featured in a fanfic, I'm just saying. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this story, and don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Than You,Onii-chan

"Someone…who was like a brother to Yukari?", Rikuo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Shinji first came to Toono roughly about 7 years ago. Akagappa-sama gladly welcomed him, since he was an extremely talented yokai. We all liked him as well. He was a friendly,kind-hearted, and humble youkai. Not to mention that his perfect techniques and strength. He got along easily with every each of us, especially Yukari.", Dohiko began his story.

"And?"

"Shinji often took Yukari on morning strolls. He always carried Yukari on his shoulder, and he took her to various places in the village. They get along pretty famously. I think the both of them really enjoyed their time together…I mean, they looked like a real siblings to me."

"Hmm…"

"I asked him once about why he liked Yukari so much, and he said it was because Yukari reminded him of his long deceased little sister. And I don't blame him or anything. It's so easy to get captivated by Yukari. And those peaceful days continued, until a certain incident occurred."

"What happened?"

"There was an intruder. The intruder was a youkai who could create a sea of flames in a blink of an eye, casting a powerful curse upon our village. But luckily, we were able to stop his actions. That youkai was executed. But, not before he casted a deadly curse on Shinji. After that incident, Shinji suffered from a severe illness. It was the effect of the curse, no doubt about it.", Dohiko continued.

"Because the curse could spread, Shinji was isolated inside a small shack on the top of the mountain. Very few people were allowed to see him. We tried to heal him in every way we could possibly think of, but we failed. And so, we were beginning to lose hope.", Dohiko pause for a second before continuing his story,

"However, unlike us, Yukari never lose her hope. She was certain that she could heal her 'brother' and lift the curse from Shinji. But Shinji knew that he didn't have much time to live. So, he began to act cold towards Yukari…", Dohiko said as he remembered the past…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Nee, Reira-neechan, do you think onii-chan will be happy if I bring these flowers to him?", little Yukari said as she pulled out a few lilies and showed them to Reira._

"_Sure. He'd be delighted.", Reira said with a gentle smile._

"_Then, I'll bring them to him now! Thanks, Reira-neechan!", Yukari said when she left Reira and entered Shinji's shack._

"_Who told you to wander around and collect flowers for me? Get rid of them! Go!", Shinji said as he slapped Yukari's hands, causing the lilies to spread all over the tatami._

"_Shinji! Don't be so mean to her! She tried so hard to collect those flowers just for you!", Reira said as she hugged Yukari. _

"_Well, I don't care! Now get that brat outta here before – cough,cough!"_

"_Shinji!"_

"_Onii-chan!", Yukari ran to Shinji's side. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes._

"_I'm fine – now, go! I never want to see your face ever again! COUGH, COUGH!"_

_This time, Shinji vomited blood out of his mouth. _

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ONII-CHAN!", Yukari cried out._

"_Yukari…", Reira said as she watched them._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"…and that's how it was. Shinji passed away that year, during the winter. Even after his death, Yukari still hates him with all her heart. And up until now, I guess she still unable to forgive him. But I know that Shinji was acting like that merely because he was worried that he would have to leave Yukari by herself.", Dohiko ended his story.

"…I see. That was quite a depressing story, you know.", said Rikuo.

"Yeah. And when you first came to Toono, we could see how much you and Shinji are alike. And how Yukari might react."

"I feel sorry for that little girl.", Rikuo replied.

"Rikuo."

"Hmm?"

"Tonight, Yukari probably would come to you again. Please…help her to recover. Help her so that she could forgive Shinji. I beg of you.", Dohiko said as he bowed his head in front of Rikuo.

Rikuo was shocked, and all he could say was,

"I'll try, Dohiko…"

* * *

Later on that night, Tsurara came all the way from the Main House to take care of Rikuo, since he became really ill. Rikuo's body was burning, and he was suffocating. He started to feel dizzy and seeing hallucinations.

"Ugh…"

Tsurara stayed awake all night just to take care of Rikuo. She changed the towel, wiped away his sweat, and stayed by Rikuo's side. You could tell that she was extremely worried of her master.

"Young Master…please hold on a bit longer. It will get better soon…"

Suddenly, a light appeared behind Tsurara. She turned around and found Yukari was standing behind her.

"You are…Yukari, right?", Tsurara asked the zashiki warashi.

"Rikuo…is going to die soon.", Yukari said to Tsurara.

"Eh?"

"I hate onii-chan. I hate him so much…", Yukari said in bitterness.

"I – I like Rikuo-sama!", Tsurara said unconsciously. She immediately blushed after saying that.

"You…like him?", Yukari said in surprise, "…Yukari hates onii-chan. He was always…so mean…"

Then, Yukari began to recall her memories with Shinji.

"_**Yukari, I'll read you a book…"**_

"Onii-chan…was as mean as a demon!", Yukari cried out. She could no longer hold back her tears.

"Rikuo-sama…is a good boy!", Tsurara yelled back.

"_**Onii-chan…is suffering! Please don't die, onii-chan…!"**_,Yukari remembered when she saw Shinji was vomiting blood.

"Ugh…", Rikuo started to wake up upon hearing the noise. He could see someone crying beside his bed.

"Yukari…why are you crying?", Rikuo asked softly.

"_**Don't cry, Yukari. Here, wipe away your tears…"**_

"**Onii-chan…I'm so sorry…!**", Yukari said as more tears came rolling down on her face.

Rikuo, who was confused, just smiled gently. He pulled out his arm and patted Yukari's head lightly.

Yukari was shocked by Rikuo's actions. She then placed her hands on her head and said with a smile,

"Onii-chan…really loves me. He thinks I'm a good girl…!"

She then disappeared, leaving both Rikuo and Tsurara alone. Tsurara could only stared at her master in confusion as she saw a gentle smile appeared on Rikuo's face…

The next day, Rikuo felt so much better. He felt as if he was never sick. So, he decided to take a walk, wandering around the village together with Tsurara.

When he reached the Training Arena, he found Dohiko and Amezo was sparring there. Itaku,Awashima and Reira was watching their fight nearby, along with Yukari. The zashiki warashi was standing behind Reira, hiding herself from view.

When Rikuo entered the arena, Yukari tilted her head, and their eyes met. She was stunned for a moment, before finally breaking a warm smile at Rikuo.

"Than you, Rikuo…_**Onii-chan**_."

**-FIN-**

* * *

**At last, the story is finished! What do you think? Is it good enough to you?**

**I'll write a new story ASAP. Please be patient and enjoy my other stories in the meantime ;)**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are most welcomed (if not most wanted).**


End file.
